


the stupidest crossover on the face of the planet

by its_just_a_j



Series: adventures in insane crossovers [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: (not actually), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Cairo, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Crowley is depressed, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Farrah Is Depressed, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Chess, Lesbian Kate, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), So many tags, Texting, aziraphale and crowley are married, i am dying, i am happy, i dont know watt that well :'), i love it tho, i need to stop, i stole the watt usernames from my friend lol, kind of, not even cairo likes you, riley stop making alt accounts, riley we don't like you, shes great but idk if she has ao3, so much chaos, this fic is amazing wow, this is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_j/pseuds/its_just_a_j
Summary: this is literally the worst crossover fic you could get please justStep Away my dumbassery is contagious





	the stupidest crossover on the face of the planet

**Author's Note:**

> in all seriousness this is a watt / good omens crossover im not fuckign joking

** _Thursday / unnamed groupchat / 7:19 PM GMT_ **

**sneksnek **_created_ _ a groupchat. _

**sneksnek **_titled__ the groupchat _**what**** am i doing**.

**sneksnek **_set the groupchat to _ **Public**_. _

**sneksnek ** _ added _ **xo_angel_xo**_, _ **newtnoot**_, _ **dam_adam**_, _ **salt**_, _ **anathewitch**_, _ **brain**_, and _ **wensley**_. _

**sneksnek: **before u guys ask, im trying the whole socializing thing

**xo_angel_xo: **This is not what I had in mind, Crowley. Meeting people over the Internet is nothing like a real, face-to-face conversation.

**sneksnek: **i think ur just too stuck in the last century

**xo_angel_xo: **No, I am not.

**sneksnek: **mhm

**dam_adam: **well, I think it’s a wonderful idea!! uncle Crowley could use some friends

**sneksnek: ** it’s not like i /need/them u guys are just pressuring me into it

**anathewitch: ** we’re not /pressuring/ you, it’s a /suggestion/.

**sneksnek: **bitch it’s pressuring

**xo_angel_xo: **Language!

**far.rah ** _ joined the groupchat. _

**far.rah: **bitch fuck ass damn christ shit

**sneksnek: **aight @far.rah is my new best friend

**far.rah: **rlly?

**xo_angel_xo: **:(

**sneksnek: **don’t give me that ur ALREADY my husband u don’t have to be my best friend

**xo_angel_xo: **:(((

**sneksnek: **...

**sneksnek: **im sorry @far.rah ur getting demoted

**far.rah: **is cool

**annleigh ** _ joined the groupchat. _

**far.rah: **noOo

**annleigh: **Farrah...

**xo_angel_xo: **Hello!

**far.rah: **oh so @ mr angel guy can manage a greeting for my sis but not me

**xo_angel_xo: **You said some rather awful things upon entering.

**far.rah: **no no i get it i hate me too

**xo_angel_xo: **I never said I hated you...?

**far.rah: **i stole your spot as your spouse’s best friend lol

**far.rah: **are you guys actually married??

**xo_angel_xo: **Yes.

**far.rah: **coool lol

**annleigh: **Wait, what did Farrah say?

**sneksnek ** _ attached an image. _

**annleigh: **Ohhh.

**dam_adam: **bsnjndol wait, what’s going on?

**dam_adam: **we were heading to anathema’s house

**far.rah: **oh hi

**far.rah: **uhhhh lol idfk what happened

**annleigh: **She knows what happened, she’s just lazy.

**far.rah: **no im depressed

**annleigh: **Farrah! We don’t know how old the people here are!

**sneksnek: **ur never too old to know about depression

**salt: **yeah, doesn’t crowley have that?

**sneksnek: **nOoo

**xo_angel_xo: **Don’t lie, dear.

**sneksnek: **ANGELLLL

**sneksnek: **sHUSHHh

**dam_adam: **wait, uncle Crowley is depressed?

**sneksnek: **umumumum

**sneksnek: **yes.

**far.rah: **oh cool depression buddies

**annleigh: **Ah. Um. How old /are/ you, @dam_adam and @salt? I’m not asking in a creepy way!

**dam-adam: **13

**salt: **13!

**dam_adam: **@brain and @wensley are too.

**00kate ** _ joined the groupchat. _

**00kate: **hi.

**sneksnek: **person!! hello i am tOTALLY used to socializing and making friends :D

**sneksnek: **nasjdkjop u g h

**00kate: **oh, no, i feel you, socializing is difficult lmao

**00kate: **also hang on

**00kate ** _ added _ **chesspiece_**_. _

**chesspiece_: **oh! Hi.

**xo_angel_xo: **Hello! You seem like agreeable people.

**far.rah: **i am falling deeper into the pit of no one liking me

**xo_angel_xo: **I’m really quite sorry, I never meant to offend.

**far.rah: **apology?? accepted ig????

**sneksnek: **hes serious tho he couldnt even call the archangels bastards lololol

**xo_angel_xo: ** CROWLEY! They don’t _ know _!

**chesspiece_: **Know what?

**wensley: **Mr. Aziraphale and Mr. Crowley are an angel and a demon!!

**dam_adam: **Wensleydale, they can’t talk about that!

**wensley: **oh. Oops.

**chesspiece_: **Are you guys crazy?

**far.rah: **OH I KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE

**far.rah: **I SAW YOU!!! AT THE TADFIELD AIRBASE!!!! I WAS VISITING ENGLAND WITH ANNLEIGH AND I WAS TOTALLY WASTED SO I WANDERED OFF FROM THAT TINY LITTLE TOWN.....

**far.rah: **LMAO THATS SO FUCKING HILARIOUS IM

**far.rah: **so i WASNT hallucinating when i saw satan sijcbjsia

**xo_angel_xo: **Oh, dear...

**annleigh: **I’m ... very confused ...

**00kate: **what the /fuck/

**00kate: **i don’t know if @far.rah is a reliable source or not so i can’t just say everyone here is insane

**annleigh: **I think everyone here is /lying/.

**annleigh: **Angels and demons don’t get married! They don’t even talk to each other! They are meant to hate each other. Angels are peaceful and loving and protect the world. Demons are chaotic and spiteful! They kill and hurt!

**sneksnek: **lololol we’re not a very good angel and demon then

**sneksnek: **well i mean

**sneksnek: **im not a good demon, aziraphale is a perfect angel 💞

**annleigh: **This defies everything I know.

**sneksnek: **hell yeah it does

**sneksnek: **in fact God is a woman

**annleigh ** _ left the groupchat. _

**sneksnek: **oops

**xo_angel_xo: **Crowley!

**chesspiece_: **I mean . . . I guess I can manage being in a chat with crazy people.

**sneksnek: **the only crazy person here is me and that’s that

**xo_angel_xo: **/Crowley/!

**sneksnek: **whaaat?

**xo_angel_xo: **You’re not crazy. ❤️

**far.rah: **ew love

**chesspiece_: **This has been an odd day.

**chesspiece_: **Maybe it’s a dream

**chesspiece_: **I’m gonna go take a nap

**chesspiece_ ** _ logged off. _

**dam_adam: **it’s 9pm, all of us should be going too

**00kate: **“all of us”?

**dam_adam ** _ logged off. _

**brain ** _ logged off. _

**salt ** _ logged off. _

**wensley ** _ logged off. _

**00kate: **oh. best friends or something?

**xo_angel_xo: **Yes! They are the Them. Quite a nice bunch.

**00kate: **the them? that’s. that’s it?

**sneksnek: **adam’s dog is literally named dog

**sneksnek: **but theyre far more creative than they sound lolol

**00kate: **okay......

**sneksnek: **ok but yeah i have a late-night date with @xo_angel_xo

**sneksnek ** _ logged off. _

**xo_angel_xo: **Goodnight!

**xo_angel_xo ** _ logged off. _

**00kate: **ugh. time zones. idk why chess is sleeping at this time

**anathewitch: **Fellow American?

**00kate: **yep

**anathewitch: **I live in England, now, but cool.

**anathewitch: **Although your friend DID say they were taking a /nap/.

**00kate: **fair

**anathewitch: **Anyways, it’s movie night with my boyfriend.

**anathewitch ** _ logged off. _

**newtnoot ** _ logged off. _

**far.rah: **lol ill go too, why not

**far.rah ** _ logged off. _

**00kate: **...

  
**00kate ** _ logged off. _

**Author's Note:**

> well that was chaos
> 
> OOP


End file.
